disneys_the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Topsy Turvy
"Topsy Turvy" is the third song of Disney's 1996 animated feature, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. The choral introduction of "Come one, come all" was reminiscent of the main theme of "The Bells of Notre Dame" as the opening of the scene was displayed with beautiful views of the Cathedral. The main theme, Topsy Turvy, was a vivacious, light and energetic movement that features comedic lyrics that interplayed between Clopin and the chorus. Upon the realization that Quasimodo was actually that disfigured, the theme from the introduction of "Out There" was developed upon furthermore as Frollo saw him and became furious, angry, and livid at his insubordination. Plot It's the Festival of Fools, and the bouncy number was led by Clopin, the host of the event. After describing the events on Topsy-Turvy Day, there was a lengthy dance by Esmeralda, setting up the bulk of the movie's plot as Frollo, Phoebus, and Quasimodo all became enamored with her at the same time. At the end of the song, Quasimodo was crowned the King of Fools, and received warmly, before things took a sharp turn for the worst. Lyrics Film Version= Chorus: Come one, come all Leave your looms and milking stools, Coop the hens and pen the mules Come one, come all Close the churches and the schools It's the day for breaking rules Come and join the Feast of... Clopin: ...Fools! Once a year, we throw a party here in town Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down Every man's a king and every king's a clown Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day It's the day the devil in us gets released (Good is bad and best is worst and west is east) It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest (On the day we think the most of those with least) Everything is topsy turvy At the Feast of Fools Chorus: Topsy Turvy Clopin: Everything is upsy-daisy Chorus: Topsy Turvy Clopin: Everyone is acting crazy Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day (instrumental break) Chorus: Topsy Turvy Clopin: Beat the drums and blow the trumpets Chorus: Topsy Turvy Clopin and Chorus: Join the bums and thieves and strumpets Streaming in from Chartres to Calais Clopin: Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy On the sixth of "Januervy" Clopin and Chorus: All because it's Topsy Turvy Day Clopin: Come one, come all Hurry, hurry; here's your chance See the mystery and romance Come one, come all See the finest girl in France Make an entrance to entrance Dance la Esmeralda... Dance! (instrumental) Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for Here it is, you know exactly what's in store Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore Now's the time we crown the King of Fools! So make a face that's horrible and frightening Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing Hugo: (spoken) Hey! Clopin: For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools. Why? Chorus: Topsy Turvy Clopin: Ugly folks, forget your shyness Chorus: Topsy Turvy Clopin: You could soon be called "Your Highness" Chorus: Put your foulest features on display Clopin and Chorus: Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day (instrumental) Clopin: Ev-er-y-bo-dy! Chorus: Once a year, we throw a party here in town Clopin: Hail to the king! Chorus: Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down Clopin: Ha ha! Oh, what a king Chorus: Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown Clopin: Girls, give a kiss Chorus: Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day Clopin: We've never had a king like this Clopin and Chorus: And it's the day we do the things that we deplore On the other three hundred and sixty-four Once a year, we love to drop in Where the beer is never stopping For the chance to pop some popinjay And pick a king who'll put the top in Top...sy... Tur...vy... Clopin: Topsy Turvy Mad and crazy Upsy-daisy Topsy Turvy Day! |-|Musical Version= MAN Hurry, hurry Spill the fish on to the dock WOMEN Raise the maypole Up at the chapel of Braque OTHERS Hurry, hurry Gather the choirs and Light the bonfires and Sit on the roofs ALL Hurry, hurry It's nearly twelve of the clock Come one, come all Leave your looms and milking stools Coop the hens and pen the mules Come one, come all Close the churches and the schools It's the day for breaking rules Come and join the feast of... CLOPIN Fools! Once a year, we throw a party here in town Once a year, we turn all Paris upside-down Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown Once again it's topsy turvy day It's the day the devil in us gets released It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the feast of fools CROWD Topsy turvy! CLOPIN Beat the drums and blow the trumpets! CROWD Topsy turvy! CLOPIN / CROWD Join the bums and thieves and strumpets streaming in from Chartres to Calais CLOPIN Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy On the sixth on Janu-urvy CLOPIN / PEOPLE All because it's topsy turvy day! QUASIMODO Out there with all the colors And the noises and the smells, Brighter, louder than my dreams provide me And tomorrow, when I’m back there Watching from the bells I will always have this day inside me CROWD Topsy turvy! CLOPIN / PEOPLE Come one, come all CLOPIN Hurry, hurry, here's your chance See the mystery and romance CLOPIN / PEOPLE Come one, come all CLOPIN See the finest girl in France Make an entrance to entrance Dance la Esmeralda... Dance! FROLLO Look at that disgusting display. PHOEBUS Yes, sir! ESMERALDA Sorry. Wonderful mask! CLOPIN And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance! Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for Here is is, you know exactly what's in store Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore Now's the time we crown the king of fools! You all remember last year's king... So make a face that's horrible and frightening Make a face that's gruesome as a gargoyle's wing For the face that's ugliest will be the king of fools Why? CROWD Topsy turvy! CLOPIN Ugly folks, forget your shyness CROWD Topsy turvy! CLOPIN You could soon be called "your highness" CROWD Put your foulest features on display Be the king of topsy turvy day ESMERALDA Hey, you're going to join in the competition, right? Come on, you didn't go to all the trouble of making that great mask for nothing! You get 5 sous if you win! CROWD Topsy turvy! Topsy turvy! Topsy turvy! CLOPIN Ladies and gentlemen, we asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is! Ev'rybody! CROWD Once a year we throw a party here in town CLOPIN Hail to the king! CROWD Once a year we turn all Paris upside-down CLOPIN Oh what a king! CROWD Once a year the ugliest will wear the crown CLOPIN Girls, give a kiss! CROWD Once a year on topsy turvy day CLOPIN We've never had a king like this! CLOPIN / CROWD It's the day we do the things that we deplore On the other three hundred and sixty-four Once a year we love to drop in Where the beer is never stoppin' For the chance to pop some popinjay And pick a king who'll put the "top" in Topsy turvy day! Topsy turvy! Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy Topsy turvy day Hey! |-|Randy Crenshaw Version= Once a year we throw a party here in town Once a year we turn all Paris upside down Every man's a king and every king's a clown Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day It's the day the devil in us gets released It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools! Topsy Turvy! Everything is upsy daisy! Topsy Turvy! Everyone is acting crazy Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day Come one, come all! Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for Here it is, you know exactly what's in store Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore Now's the time we crown the King of Fools! So make a face that's horrible and frightening Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Topsy Turvy! Ugly folk, forget your shyness Topsy Turvy! You would soon be called Your Highness! Put your foulest features on display Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day! Once a year we throw a party here in town Once a year we turn all Paris upside down Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day And it's the day we do the things that we deplore On the other three hundred and sixty-four Once a year we love to drop in Where the beer is never stoppin' For the chance to pop some popinjay And pick a king who'll put the top in Topsy Turvy Day! Topsy Turvy! Beat the drums and blow the trumpets Topsy Turvy! Join the bums and thieves and strumpets Streaming in from New York to L.A. Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy On the sixth of January All because it's Topsy Turvy Day! Topsy Turvy! Video Topsy Turvy Trivia *The lyrics "It's the day the devil in us gets released, It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest" were changed to "Good is bad and best is worst and west is east, On the day we think the most of those with least" in some merchandises due to mature themes. *Due to his knowledge of Quasimodo's past, Clopin seemed to have realized that the hooded figure was Quasimodo and intentionally followed him to pull him out of hiding in order to introduce him to the public to get rid of his shyness and make sure that Quasimodo enjoys himself. This was evidenced by the following. ** When Quasimodo hid his face behind some balloons, Clopin cut the strings with a large pair of scissors. ** When Quasimodo hid in a closed puppet show, Clopin pulled open the curtains to reveal Quasi to the children. ** Before Esmeralda's dance, Clopin pushed Quasimodo to the front of the stage. ** During the crowning of the "King of Fools" Clopin encouraged Quasimodo with the lyrics "ugly folks, forget your shyness" and "you could soon be called Your Highness". ** And finally, when Esmeralda attempted to unmask Quasimodo, prompting reactions of fear and disgust from the crowd, Clopin justified Quasi's appearance by crowning him the King of Fools. *At one point, a "horse with two rear ends" costume can be seen during the song. This is a possible reference to an insult Aladdin gave Prince Achmed and his horse after Achmed humiliated him in front of a crowd. *The Sing-Along Songs version of the song noticeably removed Esmeralda's pole dance due to its mature content. *The Sixth of "Januervy" historically was observed by the Catholic Church as the Feast of the Epiphany or la fête des rois in France. A tradition on that day is to have king's cake or galette des rois, with the person who found the toy king being crowned king for the day. **This tradition was later transplanted into Mardi Gras, of which the traditional colors of green, gold, and violet are worn by Quasi and Clopin respectively *The historic Feast of Fools occurs on the Monday before Mardi Gras. Category:Songs Category:Silly songs